Back to real life
by TakeMeAwayFromAllThatIAm
Summary: This story is about how everyones lives unfold outside of Camp Rock with new possibilities, dreams, friendships, relationships, drama and New York of course! Will everything keep getting better or will everything fall apart? Read to find out! Smitchie, Naitlyn & Jella. Rated M for future chapters!
1. The New Beginning

**So I hope you like my continuing of the Camp Rock movies. But I wanted to paint a picture of how thing would be with after camp with them taking the next steps in their lives, relationships and if I know myself I will put in some drama but let's start with chapter one and see how things work out.**

 _._

 _So everything was going great in my life.. well better than great it was kind of perfect at that exact moment and it was going to get ever better and more eventful than I ever imagined._

.

Okay, so I should start from the beginning. Me and Shane have had our ups and downs last summer and this summer too for sure and I know what you're thinking we fight and bicker a lot! Yes, but every couple fight at times and since we hadn't seen eachother in almost a year we had some fights to catch up on I guess. Anyway, we had lost CampWars but from the looks of it camp was going to be bigger than every next summer. I didn't want this summer to end but I couldn't wait for the next to be here already. Leaving the next day wasn't something I was looking forward to. Not now that Shane and I are officially together, finally. Having to let go of him again wasn't going to be easy. I guess he felt the same about that since he asked me to go for a canoe ride later that night after everyone else was either leaving or packing to be ready to leave in the morning. That's how I ended up waking up here. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

.

Shane had already gotten the canoe in the water and oars were both in place and ready to be used. I just smiled at him as I watched him trying not to fall in the water.. again. He finally noticed me and just looked at me before breaking the silence.

.

 **Shane:** " _Help please!"_

 **Mitchie:** " _What would you do without me?"_ I laughed and pulled him onto the safety of the dock.

 **Shane:** " _I honestly don't know."_ He said and put his arms around me holding on to me for dare life.

 **Mitchie:** _"So are we just gonna stand here or try to get you into the canoe without falling in the water?"_

 **Shane:** _"Oka_ y _, but if I fall I'll pull you with me."_ He winked at me, something he's never done before and I didn't know it at the time but that wink was gonna be killing me for a long time.

.

Once we managed to get in without falling over and got to the middle of the lake we just sat there and talked about everything and nothing for a while before we came to the serious things in life.

.

 **Mitchie:** _"So we leave in the morning."_

 **Shane:** _"I know, but this year is gonna be different."_

 **Mitchie:** _"I know, Juilliard.. I still don't believe that I got in."_

 **Shane:** _"Well believe it cause you are an amazing songwriter and you have one of the best voices I've ever heard so."_

 **Mitchie:** _"Well you're just saying that because I'm dating you."_

 **Shane:** _"No I'm telling the truth and I don't date you, I'm with you."_

 **Mitchie:** _"Isn't that the same though?"_

 **Shane:** _"No, I'm saying we are exclusive. You, me and nothing else."_

 **Mitchie:** _"So you're saying I can officially call you my boyfriend?"_

 **Shane:** _"That's what exactly what I'm saying. Plus it will be in the tabloids by tomorrow anyway since we sang together on national television."_

 **Mitchie:** _"Oh.. right. I kind of forgot about the tv-thing of it all."_

 **Shane:** _"Well you might have to get used to hearing your name on hot tunes and reading it in magazines."_

 **Mitchie:** _"That's only when I'm with you it's not like they really care about me otherwise."_

 **Shane:** _"You may say that now but you are a star of your own and you will realize that when they follow you to campus and asks when you're album is coming out."_ I just looked at him in shock at this.

 **Mitchie:** _"They're not gonna be asking me that." I laughed a little at the thought_

 **Shane:** _"They will and you are."_

 **Mitchie:** _"What?"_

 **Shane:** _"Put out an album, one day you will and I will be the first one to buy it."_

 **Mitchie:** _"One day maybe."_

 **Shane:** _"Not maybe, you will and when you do you can come touring with us."_

 **Mitchie:** _"You'd really want me to go on tour with you?"_

 **Shane:** _"Of course. Have the girl of my dreams with me instead of miles away is better in every way possible."_

 **Mitchie:** _"I like the sound of that."_

 **Shane:** _"Me too."_

 _._

In some weird way we got into to bottom of the canoe and were laying in each others arms. I looked up and him and met his eyes. I hadn't really thought about it and I didn't mean to say any of it but I couldn't stop myself.

.

 **Mitchie:** _"I love you."_ He looked surprised for a second before he gave me this warm smile before answering me back.

 **Shane:** _"I love you too Mitch."_ He said and gave me a light kiss.

.

Well what started out as a light innocent kiss anyway. Things came so natural to us so me putting my hands to his hair and pulling him closer to me wasn't shocking to anyone of us even if it should have. We just laid there kissing each other and not doing so much talking as it would bring tomorrow and the saying goodbye part closer. After a while we drifted of to sleep for a few hours until the morning sun hit our faces.

.

So that's how I ended up here.. in the canoe at the crack of dawn with the guy of my dreams holding me.

.

 **Mitchie:** _"Shane..?" I asked hesitated._

 **Shane:** _"Morning babe."_ He kissed my forehead before looking at my face and asked. _"What's with the face?"_

 **Mitchie:** _"We are still in the canoe and Caitlyn might freak out when she realizes I didn't come back last night."_

 **Shane:** _"Just explain when we get back in shore, we didn't go that far out so it wont take long."_ I just nodded at this and started to sit up without tipping the canoe over.

 **Mitchie:** _"Shane.."_ I looked at him.

 **Shane:** _"Well that was easier than I thought."_ He laughed at the sight of the dock a few feet away and I joined him at the pure luck we seemed to have at the moment, or since last night maybe.

When we got on land we managed not to drench our shoes.. well not mine at least. Shane that gentleman carried me from the canoe the last feet to dry land. He then took my hand and walked me to my cabin. I was now living with Caitlyn, Lola and one other girl, I think her name is Veronica but I'm not sure since I've only met her once do to all the final jam rehearsals. Anyway, walking with Shane, hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined felt like the most normal thing in the world. The way things were suppose to be, now and every day that comes after this. We stopped right outside my cabin door and he took my other hand in his and leant down to give me one quick kiss.

.

 **Mitchie:** _"See you at breakfast?"_

 **Shane:** _"I'll be waiting."_ He kissed me again before walking over to his own cabin.

.

I walked backwards into the door and opened the door as if I was in a dais, well I sort of was. But Caitlyn brought me back to reality.

.

 **Caitlyn:** _"So that's was you were doing all night?"_

 **Mitchie:** _"Huh? What?"_ I wasn't quite aware of her talking until that moment.

 **Caitlyn:** _"You, Shane and all the kissing?"_ She asked as if it should be obvious, but then again it probably was.

 **Mitchie:** _"Oh, that.. Yes, well NO! I mean, we sort of fell asleep in the canoe last night."_

 **Caitlyn:** _"And what's the verdict?"_

 **Mitchie:** _"I officially have a boyfriend.."_ I said with a quieter tone than before. That didn't stop Caitlyn from screaming at this, luckily both Lola and Veronica had left the previous day so her overly loud screams didn't wake anyone up. Luckily for everyone.

 **Caitlyn:** " _So how will it be after you get home?_ "

 **Mitchie:** " _Well that's kind of the best part, I might not have told you this but I got in to Juilliard.."_

 **Caitlyn:** " _You what? Oh My God Mitchie that's amazing! Wait? so you'll be moving to New York.. Shane lives in New York, I'll be living in New York.. This is the best thing I've ever heard!"_

 **Mitchie:** _"You too? NYU? You got the scholarship?"_

 **Caitlyn:** _"You know I did! I can't believe that we'll be in the big apple together for at least the next three years!"_

 **Mitchie:** " _It's still kind of weird and surreal for me to wrap my head around. This will be the best years of my life!_ " We were jumping around like little girls on christmas morning or something, it was really weird but then again I just got everything I ever wanted. Juilliard, New York with my best friend and I just got the best boy friend living just a few minutes away from me. How much better could life get.

.

After we went crazy for about 5 more minutes we stopped to take a breath just as the breakfast bell ringed and we started to walk towards the mess hall with the biggest smiles on our faces. As soon as we walked in my smile grew bigger when I saw Shane and his brother sitting a few tables around. I turned to Caitlyn and saw her smile all faded away, I followed her eyes and saw the forth party at the very same table I just looked at. Dana or rather Nate and Dana. I always thought it was something between them but they had always been friends and the kept insisting on it so I was kind of happy when he found Dana, but seeing Caitlyn this was made me take a 180 turn on the subject.

.

 **Mitchie:** _" Are you okay Caitlyn?"_

 **Caitlyn:** _"Why wouldn't I be?" She answered with the best fake smile she could and to other people it might seem real but she can't fool me._

 **Mitchie:** _"Well I don't believe that for one second. So are you ready to admit that you like Nate?"_

 **Caitlyn:** "Fine.. I never really thought of it like that until I saw them just now."

 **Mitchie:** "If you ask me they won't make it, she's a daddy's girl to begin with and she lives in L.A. It's not like they can handle the distance and the never ending schedule of Connect 3."

 **Caitlyn:** "Yeah, you're right. Yeah." She half believed it, well at least it was a start.

.

We got our trays with some toast and yoghurt and joined the brothers and Dana. Shane gave me light hello kiss and Nate just stared at us.

.

 **Mitchie:** "What Nate? Never seen a couple kiss before?"

 **Nate:** "Yeah, just didn't know you were really together since someone didn't tell me."

 **Shane:** "Sorry, but telling you wasn't really my first priority and second you just got here so when should I have told you?"

 **Nate:** "Oh.. yeah, right. Sorry."

.

There was a moment of awkwardness around the table until Jason broke it with one of his weird sentences.

.

 **Jason:** "Who wanna go watch some birds by the docks before we leave?"

.

 **So this is just to set the start for this story, next one will be all about the move to New York and see how their new beginning will be. Hope you liked it. R &R**

 **.**

 **Love S**


	2. The Big Apple

Saying goodbye is always a hard thing to do. But then again, we would be seeing each other in about two weeks. Well, one and a half really. When I get home I will be having dinner with my dad that I haven't seen all summer and then I'm picking Sierra up from the airport. She got home from Kina the day after I left for camp and she was gonna visit me but than she had to fly to her grandmother in Florida since she got really sick or something, I didn't really get the whole story by text but I'm finally seeing her tonight. And then for the next week it will be all packing of the things I wanna take with me to New York and then I'm heading to Pittsburgh to pick up Caitlyn, thankfully she is gonna ship all her stuff since she has a lot of producer stuff that she just can't live without. So I just have to make room for her and that might be a bit hard with all my stuff and my not so big car.. Well that's not todays problem.

.

I was standing in the safe embrace of Shane and I never wanted to let go.

 **Mitchie:** _" I miss you already."_

 **Shane:** _"You know I'm still holding you right?"_

 **Mitchie:** _"I know but I will have to get in my car any minute now and then it will be 11 days until I get to see you again."_

 **Shane:** " _You will be fine, I'll call you every day and skype you every night so you won't forget this gorgeous face."_ He was only joking a bit about that last part.

 **Mitchie:** _"I never could."_ I said as I put my lips to his in a sweet lingering kiss.

.

 **Connie:** " _Mitchie! Time to go!_ "

I gave Shane a quick kiss and started to walk towards the van.

.

 **Shane:** "Don't forget that I love you Mitchie Torres!" He half shouted over camp.

 **Mitchie:** "As long as you remember that I love you too pop star!" I yelled back before I claimed in the front seat and closed the door behind me.

.

Once we got to a more internet friendly place I turned on my phone and checked the gossip sites, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and all that. And it might not had been a good idea. I had thousands of friends requests on both Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. And even more notifications and messages from strangers asking me about Shane, Camp Rock, my career, my music and all that kind of stuff. I guess that Shane was right about me getting in the spotlight. When I get on to the gossip sites I plugged in my headphones to listen to the latest three posts about Connect 3.

.

 _In the latest news take a good look at our favorite boyband since they will be going away to Camp Rock and all of them for this time. And hopefully we will find the girl how changed Shane for the better last summer. So prepare girls, he might not be single for long._

 _._

I remembered how they had looked for her a lot after Connect 3's first interview after camp last summer, letting everyone know she existed but not who she was cause that was what she wanted then. But now things were different, I was different, we were different. I switched to the next post about the boys.. or well us.

 _._

 _For you who's just tuned in here on hot tunes we got some thrilling news. Seems like our former bad boy Shane Gray is officially off the market! The rumors from last summer of the girl who changed Gray's attitude seems to just have been confirmed. From the CampWars that was broadcast on national television it was clear to the world that the middle of the Gray brothers is dating his duet partner Mitchie Torres. And I think we can all agree that we are all waiting for her album to come out. Even though they didn't win the competition Gray still seem to have won a pretty good price anyway. Let us know what you think about our new favorite couple at HotTunes dot com_

 _._

First time the tabloids were kind and even sweet. I was starting to think that this wouldn't be so bad after all. So the last post and I was glad it wasn't about me.

.

 _In another turn of events it seems like the youngest Gray brother has been taken of the market too by the talented daughter of Axel Turner, owner of StarRecords, Dana Turner. Seems like this camp is more about finding love than it is about music. But we can't deny how good they look together? What do you think? Let us know at_

 _._

I wonder if Caitlyn have seen it yet, who am I kidding of course she has. She had the same Connect 3 alert that I have when it comes to the gossip sites. I texted her and asked how she was doing with the news of Nate and Dana.

.

I dosed off after that since it was a few hours before I was even close to home. Falling asleep to Connect 3 and hearing Shane's voice helped a lot. Within a few minutes I was far away in a deep sleep.

.

I woke up by my mom nudging me when we were about 5 minutes out. I rushed out of the car and jumped in my fathers arms, I had really missed him this summer and I only had one week until I was heading for Pittsburgh and being at Caitlyn's for two days before heading to New York.

.

 **Steve:** "I've missed you pumpkin!" He said as he put me back down on the front porch.

 **Mitchie:** _"I've missed you too"_

 **Connie:** "I still can't believe that you will be moving to New York in a week. Time is moving to fast!"

 **Steve:** "I know. Hi honey." He said and gave my mom a sweet kiss.

 **Mitchie:** "Not that I've missed this but can we maybe get all our stuff in and let mom start on dinner? I only have 2 hours before I have to get to the airport to pick up Sierra.

.

The dinner conversation was all about camp, well camp and Shane. Dad did miss out on a lot this summer. But I guess this is how it will be from now on with them in Chicago and me in New York living my dream. Everything will be different from now on, everything.

.

I was watching as people were exiting the fight that just landed from Miami, Florida. I was searching for those crazy curls that was pure Sierra. If you know how Sierra looked like when I left last summer then you'll get why I was surprised when a tall, brunette girl came and hugged me.

.

 **Mitchie:** " _Sierra?"_

 **Sierra:** " _Yeah, are you surprised?" She asked as she spun around to show of the new her._

 **Mitchie:** " _Hell yeah, you look so different. Contacts?"_

 **Sierra:** " _Yes, well I'm not the only one that changed miss black haired girlfriend of pop sensation Shane Gray. You have some explaining to do."_

 **Mitchie:** _"Maybe, it's not that weird though. I told you we became friends last summer and that we had been talking and well.. Think just happened this summer and I still can't believe this is my life now. I'm on HotTunes you know?"_

 **Sierra:** _"I know, how do you think I found out about you two? And speaking of HT what is this I hear about an upcoming album?"_

 **Mitchie:** " _It's nothing I'm just going to Juilliard not getting a record deal so there's no album. Yet anyway."_

 **Sierra:** " _But there will be one right? Cause I so can't wait for my beast friend to live out her dream and get all famous. This is gonna be so amazing!"_

 **Mitchie:** _"I know! It's still surreal for me, but I'm so excited to see Shane again. It hasn't even been a day yet and I miss him so much!"_

 **Sierra:** "Wow, you really like him."

 **Mitchie:** "No Sierra, I love him."

 **Sierra:** "Mitchie Torres is in love, I never thought I'd see the day."

 **Mitchie:** "Come on let's get out of here."

.

Sierra and I talked into the morning hours about everything we had done the past year. She had been through so much, done so many things. Her life in Kina sounded so amazing. On her one week vacation she when to Japan, where she got her hair straightened by the way and she had been over to India and Thailand too. And next year she was planning on going to Australia for this college exchange program for 8 months. Her life was so exciting, she was traveling everywhere seeing all these things and yet she was impressed by my life. My normal teenage life. High school, college, summer camp and boyfriend. Fine, it was maybe more than that. Valedictorian, Juilliard, Camp Rock, singing on national television with my new perfect rockstar boyfriend. (Don't tell him I said that). It wasn't the most normal life of a high school graduate.

.

After a week filled with packing and spending as much time with Sierra before I had to leave it was finally time to start the seven hour drive towards Pittsburgh and Caitlyn. Seven hours of thinking about life. I did talk to Shane at least once a day but mostly two, which made this week go a lot faster, thank god. I can't wait to see him again, and Nate, Jason and Caitlyn. It's been to long, thank god we will all be in the same town from now on. And I can't wait for Sierra to come and visit in a few weeks after I get settled in at school. I still can't believe I got in, it's like a dream. And it's coming true, to me! Right in this second I'm the luckiest girl in the whole wide world.

.

I had promised my parents that I would make at least two stops and call them both times and then again when I was literally in Caitlyn's parking lot. I kind of made the same promise to Shane so that he knew I was okay while I was driving alone. It was sweet how he cared so much, I could tell that he truly loved me and it wasn't just words.

.

And as promised I call my dad as I was pulling up on the driveway to the Geller's resident. It took a good five minutes to convince him that she was fine and actually where she said she was. She got out of the car and started to walk towards the front door when it flew open and an overly excited Caitlyn attacked me so we were both on the floor of the porch laughing our asses of. God I missed her.

.

 **Caitlyn:** " _God I've missed you Mitchie!"_

 **Mitchie:** "I've missed you too!" Caitlyn finally got off of me and helped me up.

 **Caitlyn:** "So let me show you around."

.

This wasn't really a house, it was more of a mansion. I knew that her family had money but this wasn't what I was expecting at all. Entering the house the first thing you see is this massive staircase, I got this flashback to clueless but in a more modern setting.

.

 **Mitchie:** "Your house is amazing you know that?"

 **Caitlyn:** "Nah, you kind of get used to it after a while. When we moved here about six years ago I had the same reaction but it goes away after a few weeks."

 **Mitchie:** "Well I don't have a few weeks to get used to it, we leave tomorrow. Remember?"

 **Caitlyn:** "How could I forget the beginning of our new lives?"

.

We just laughed through the night, it felt just right and I never wanted it to change. We were in our joined fantasy world when my ringtone brought us back to reality. Looking at the screen I saw Shane's name and I remembered that I never called him when I got here.

.

 **Mitchie:** "Hi.." I said clearly regretting my mistake.

 **Shane:** "Hi, well you are alive at least."

 **Mitchie:** "Sorry about that, I was gonna call you and then Caitlyn attacked me and I kind of forgot. I'm so sorry."

 **Shane:** "It's okay, you are safe and that's all that matters. So how's Caitlyn's?"

 **Mitchie:** "Amazing! I've missed her so much and I finally feel like this is getting real. You know, moving to New York, going to Juilliard, having Caitlyn so close to me again and being in the same city as my amazing popstar boyfriend."

 **Shane:** "You've got a popstar boyfriend? Who is he?"

 **Mitchie:** "Oh I don't think I should tell you, who knows what you and your jerky tantrums might do."

 **Shane:** "Hey, I'm not a jerk anymore and if I ever am than I'm your jerk."

 **Mitchie:** "Yeah you are and I love you for that."

 **Shane:** "Love you to Mitch. So when are you gonna be here tomorrow?"

 **Mitchie:** "I was thinking that we leave around 10 so we still can sleep in a bit and not get there to late. Then maybe we can have dinner and just hang out with the guys. What do you say?"

 **Shane:** "Only if I get you all to myself over dinner. Like a date?"

 **Mitchie:** "I'd like that. See you tomorrow Shane."

 **Shane:** "Tomorrow, love you Mitch."

 **Mitchie:** "Love you too, bye."

 **Shane:** "Bye."

.

After that I hung up and realized that Caitlyn was pretty much staring at me the whole time.

.

 **Mitchie:** "What Caitlyn?"

 **Caitlyn:** "Nothing, you guys are just so sweet to each other. I kind of want that."

 **Mitchie:** "With Nate?"

 **Caitlyn:** "Yeah, but there's just two little things in the way.. Dana and the fact that Nate doesn't like me the way I like him."

 **Mitchie:** "He does like you he just hasn't realized it but trust me he will."

.

It was hard to actually fall a sleep that night but waking up the next morning was way to easy, in an hour and a half we were on our way to New York. This was my dream since I was about five and it was coming true. Maybe not the boyfriend part of it but the Juilliard and music part was everything when I was a kid, now it just shared it's part with Shane.

.

 **Caitlyn:** "New York, here we come!"

.

 **Now things can really start to happen and I can't wait to see where my mind will take this story from here on out. I hope you like it! R &R!**

.

 **Love S.**


	3. First time for everything

**The next chapter is here and I can't wait to hear what you guys think of their first day in NYC.**

New York skyline, one of the things that every person should see before they die. It's absolutely breathtaking.

 **Mitchie:** "Wow"

 **Caitlyn:** "Tell me about it."

Seeing New York for the first time was amazing, it's so beautiful in the late summer sun. I can't wait to start exploring my new town.

We drove up to a large story building on the upper east side, of course this would be where they live. What else was I expecting? They're rockstars. I parked the car and we just looked at awe of our surroundings, I could get used to this. We walked towards to door and this older man held it open for us, the doorman. I think his name was Thomas, we thanked him and walked to the elevator and pushed the penthouse button just as Shane had told us to do. If the city was impressive this penthouse was just.. perfect.

 **Mitchie:** "Hello?"

 **Jason:** "Mitchie!" He ran and gave me the biggest hug so far. "Caitlyn!" He pulled her in for a massive hug too. "Well don't just stand there come in!" He said as he dragged us further into the apartment. Walking into the enormous living room I saw a wall of guitars and a huge grand piano decorating the far corner and a typical tv corner on the other end. Okay, maybe not typical but for these guys it kind of what I expected. PS3, xbox, wii and the biggest plasma screen I've ever seen.

 **Shane:** "Mitchie"

 **Mitchie:** "AAH, Shane!" I practically screamed as I ran into his arms.

 **Jason:** "Geeh Mitchie, thanks for that." I could hear him say somewhere in the background since I was fully focused on the wonderful man in my arms.

 **Mitchie:** "I've missed you so much!" I said before I finally got to put my lips to his again.

 **Shane:** "Missed you too babe." He whispered between the kisses.

They stood there kissing and just taking in every moment of finally being together again. Well that was until a voice broke the silence.

 **Nate:** "They don't waste any time do they."

 **Mitchie:** "Ey! You, quiet."

 **Caitlyn:** "I am kind of amazed how she didn't talk about how much she missed him under the long drive over here."

 **Nate:** "You are lucky, we haven't heard anything other than Mitchie this, Mitchie that."

 **Caitlyn:** "Did you hear their call last night? I mean seriously. What's it been? Like a week?"

 **Shane:** "You do know we are still here right?"

They both started laughing, them being together was so easy and right. Well at least Caitlyn thought so, Nate still had Dana and didn't seem to have any second thoughts about that.

 **Mitchie:** "I think that was the point babe."

 **Shane:** "But I did miss you saying that."

 **Mitchie:** "Did you miss anything else?" _She was more flirty than she used to be. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was in the big apple, away from home and about to start college, feeling grown up, having the whole world looking their way or the fact that she was madly in love with him._

 **Shane:** "I missed doing this" He whispered as he kissed her lips sweetly. "And this" He said as he moved on down her neck.

 **Nate:** "Still here man!" He yelled at the couple but they didn't really care or even listened to begin with. "Wanna get away from that?" He asked giving Caitlyn a look that pretty much meant save me from having to watch that.

 **Caitlyn:** "Yeah, please."

They walked into the kitchen and first then Caitlyn noticed that Jason was no longer with them.

 **Caitlyn:** "Where did Jason go?"

 **Nate:** "Probably to his room and e-mailing Ella."

 **Caitlyn:** "Wait what? Jason and Ella? For real?"

 **Nate:** "With Jason you never know but I think he really likes her."

 **Caitlyn:** "Wow.. I didn't really see it coming but then again it's Jason and Ella. Nothing is really normal when any of them are involved and then both of them.. I can only imagine."

 **Nate:** "Yeah, he is more.. what's the word.."

 **Caitlyn:** "weird?" Nate shook his head "airy?" Nate just laughed at that.

 **Nate:** "Yes airy! if that even is a word.." He just kept laughing and Caitlyn joined him with in a second.

 **Caitlyn:** "Okay it may not be a real word but is seemed right."

 **Nate:** "You are so right about that. But yeah he seems more _'airy'_ and happy than he usually is."

 **Caitlyn:** "And that's a good thing right?"

 **Nate:** "Yeah, he has actually written two pretty good songs and he doesn't really write to begin with. If it's not music notes that is."

 **Caitlyn:** "Wow.. who knew Ella would do such difference to Jason."

 **Nate:** "Who knew so much could happen over a summer."

 **Caitlyn:** "Yeah.." She looked down. "Just not the right thing." She said so quiet that Nate didn't hear what she said.

 **Nate:** "What?"

 **Caitlyn:** "Oh nothing."

Great Caitlyn.. Just jump his bones if this is how you're gonna act around him, this was just the first slip up. He could have easily hear what your stupid mouth had to say.

Mitchie and Shane had moved into his bedroom at this time and things were getting pretty heated until Mitchie pulled away.

.

 **Mitchie:** "Not that I don't like doing this but it's around six and I'm kind of hungry.."

 **Shane:** "Right.. sorry."

 **Mitchie:** "You have nothing to be sorry about, I've missed you too you know."

 **Shane:** "Always nice to hear but not that. It's just that if you hadn't stopped me I probably wouldn't have stopped."

 **Mitchie:** "One more second I wouldn't have let you stop either."

 **Shane:** "This is kind of insane right?"

 **Mitchie:** "Yes and no. I mean sure we've just dated for almost two months but we've been friends for over a year. If camp hadn't ended or we hadn't fought.. I'd like to believe that we would have gotten together last year.

 **Shane:** "Yeah, we definitely would have." He said and kissed her again.

.

She straddled him as she deepened the kiss. His hands worked their way under her shirt and made their way all the way up to her bra until he stopped and pulled away from her.

.

 **Shane:** "Dinner right? Cause I did make reservations."

 **Mitchie:** "Right, aaw how sweet. So how should I dress? Fancy? Casual?"

 **Shane:** "You could go a little fancy if you'd like."

 **Mitchie:** "Great" She said as she jumped off of him and walked back to the hallway to get her bag. "So where can I change?"

 **Shane:** "Here?"

 **Mitchie:** "You can't watch me get dressed and all dolled up. Plus I need to shower after that car ride."

 **Shane:** "Fine, we did set up the guest room for you and Caitlyn."

 **Mitchie:** "Perfect! So which door is that?" She asked as she looked at the hallway in front of her with about 5 different doors.

 **Shane:** "The second on the left."

.

And with that Mitchie went to shower and change for her first official date with Shane. And she had the perfect outfit in mind. It was a simple black dress that ended just above the knees that hugged her hips perfectly. When she finally got her hair dry and curled she started to do her make up. Light gold eyeshadow, with a little dark brown at the ends to really make her eyes pop. A little eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss later she pot on her dress and searched her bag for the only heels she owned. Thankfully they were black and worked perfectly with the dress. She took one last look in the mirror before she decided that she actually looked pretty hot and walked out into the living room where she heard Caitlyn and Jason argue about what movie to watch with their dinner. But the arguing stopped once she entered the room.

.

 **Nate:** "Wow."

 **Caitlyn:** "I totally agree. Just don't let Dana hear you say that about another girl." She directed the last part only to Nate.

 **Jason:** "Who's Dana?"

.

Just as he asked that Mitchie felt a par of arms around her, she could recognize Shane's arms anytime.

.

 **Shane:** "I have to agree with the rest of the, wow."

 **Mitchie:** "Thank you, I do aim to please." She said as she turned around in his arms and gave him a light kiss.

 **Shane:** "Ready?" he asked as he held out his hand for her to take.

 **Mitchie:** "Well yes I am." She laughed a little as she took his hand in hers and said goodbye to the others.

.

Caitlyn and Jason were playing guitar hero while Nate just sat there laughing at how goofy they both got over a game.

 **Nate:** "I have the winner"

 **Caitlyn:** "But I'm so gonna be kicking your butt Nathaniel."

 **Nate:** "You do remember that I'm the one who taught you to play guitar in the first place right?"

 **Caitlyn:** "Well real guitar is a bit different than this."

 **Nate:** "I'll still beat you."

 **Jason:** "You do know that I taught you to play Nate?"

 **Nate:** "Yes, and you are still losing against Geller here."

 **Jason:** "That's cause all your talking is distracting me."

 **Caitlyn:** "Stop with the excuses Jase."

.

They played the last notes in silence until it was reviled that Caitlyn was the clear winner of the two.

.

 **Jason:** "Fine, you guys can play anyway I need to go check my email."

 **Caitlyn:** "Ooh, waiting for Ella to respond to your oh-so-long love-letter?" Nate chuckled at this.

 **Jason:** "Yes, but it's not a love letter. It's just a check in if she is getting settled alright in her dorm."

 **Caitlyn:** "Oh, where is she going to college?"

 **Jason:** "Here in Manhattan."

 **Caitlyn:** "Which school?"."

 **Jason:** "Columbia." He said with a smile.

 **Caitlyn:** "Your sure it was Columbia?"

 **Jason:** "Yes cause I remember thinking about that Columbus person when she told me about it." He said all proud before he walked towards his room.

.

Caitlyn and Nate shared a shocked expression.

.

 **Nate:** "I never really saw Ella at Columbia."

 **Caitlyn:** "That makes two of us." They sat there quiet for a few seconds just smiling at each other. _Just say something, break the silence for god sakes! I'm starting to hear my thoughts too clearly!_

 **Nate:** "So are you ready to lose?"

 **Caitlyn:** "huh?" she was brought back to reality by his voice.

 **Nate:** "The game?"

 **Caitlyn:** "Oh yes.. But I won't be the one losing." She said with a wink and started going through the song list in search for the perfect song.

.

 **Now everything can happen right? With Ella in NYC too, Shane and Mitchie's first real official date in public non the less and let's not forget what's going on between Nate and Caitlyn.**

 **.**

 **Love S.**


	4. Scheming little bad girl

**So chapter 4 is now up and I hope you guys like it. Just R &R and let me know what you think.**

Mitchie was in awe of the beautiful view from the rooftop restaurant Shane had reserved for them. You could see all of New York from up here and with the night falling over the city you can see lights all over the place, it was amazing.

 **Shane:** "So what do you think?"

 **Mitchie:** "It's perfect Shane." She said and gave him a light kiss on his cheek before the waiter came to take their drink orders and hand them the menu's of the evening.

 **Shane:** "Two glasses of champagne and a bottle of sparkling water please."

 **Waiter:** "Of course Mr. Gray." the waiter said before leaving the young couple.

 **Mitchie:** "Champagne? Do they even know we are both under 21?"

 **Shane:** "The perks of being a celebrity, no one really cares. Plus it's only one glass to celebrate my beautiful girlfriend moving so much closer to me."

 **Mitchie:** "Awe, how can I say no to that?"

 **Shane:** "You can't and that's the point." He said and gave her a kiss.

The night continued in the same sweet and romantic mood all night. Well almost all night. Leaving the restaurant was harder than they thought since someone had tipped the paparazzi off on their whereabouts. Shane took Mitchie's hand in his and lead her to the limo that stood there waiting on them. The flashes where all over the place and Mitchie couldn't see where she was going, the only way she knew which way to go was the pull of Shane's hand pulling her towards the car. The questions flying around just as many as the flashes around them. "Is this your girlfriend?", "How long have you been dating?", "When is the wedding?", "Is she pregnant?", "What's your name?", "Are you living together?".

 **Shane:** "Are you okay?" He asked once they were safe behind the closed door of the car.

 **Mitchie:** "Yeah, just the questions.. Wedding? Pregnant?"

 **Shane:** "That's what they do, make stuff up and puts a twist on everything."

 **Mitchie:** "I knew it was tough but not like this.."

 **Shane:** "Do you regret it?"

 **Mitchie:** "What? No! Of course not, I love you stupid." She reassured him before she gave him a sweet lingering kiss.

 **Shane:** "Good, cause I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." He said quietly and kissed her again.

 **Mitchie:** "Neither do I."

The rest on the way back to the apartment was quiet as Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

They walked in to the apartment laughing only to stop quiet in the their tracks as they saw Caitlyn asleep in Nate's lap with his arms around her, he being asleep as well. They gave eachother a look before walking of towards their bedrooms. Or rather Shane's bedroom.

 **Mitchie:** "Can they just get together already?"

 **Shane:** "That's what I've been saying since they met at camp like forever ago."

 **Mitchie:** "Great minds think alike."

 **Shane:** "There's just one little thing.."

 **Mitchie:** "Dana" She finished his sentence. "I know.. how the hell did that happen anyway?"

 **Shane:** "I think that I may have encouraged him to go for her." Mitchie gave him a light slap on his arm. "Ouch, I didn't know it was Dana. I thought he was talking about Caitlyn"

 **Mitchie:** "How can you mix the two up?"

 **Shane:** "To my defense, he never said her name. And by the way he was talking about her I really thought he talked about Caitlyn since I kind of didn't know Dana even existed."

 **Mitchie:** "Oh can we please play matchmaker?"

 **Shane:** "Oh my love.. you do know that to play matchmaker we will have to fix the Dana problem."

 **Mitchie:** "Right.. I'll come up with something though."

 **Shane:** "You sneaky little bad girl, and I'm suppose to be the jerk?"

 **Mitchie:** "Oh you still are and you have no idea of how bad I can be.." She said in a husky tone as she straddled him before kissing him.

She never thought her voice could sound like that or that she could take control like she just did. But damn it felt good. There was no stopping her now, she was on a roll. Just being so close to him, finally, was overwhelming. This is what she wanted from life, being with him, like this all the time. Their kiss deepened and started to get really heated. Her hands slipped to his shirt and started to work on the buttons as his was at the back of her dress in search for the zipper. His shirt was flown across the room at the same time as her dress fell to her hips, it not being enough for Shane and he flipped them over and got some distance between them but only enough for him to get her dress off of her.

Mitchie felt her breathing and heartbeat picking up speed as Shane's hands were now resting on her thighs and making their way up as the rest of him longing for her lips. She couldn't help but moan under his touch as his hand came dangerously close to her sensitive points, god it felt good. His lips finally made contact with hers as his hands found her spot, she whimpered under him and moaned against his mouth. He smirked at her response, feeling amazing to be able to do that to her by a simple touch. He got some distance between them before speaking.

 **Shane:** "I know we should stop but I'm not sure I truly want to.."

 **Mitchie:** "Me neither.." She answered with a shaky voice and their lips were reunited for a few seconds.

 **Shane:** "We don't have to stop."

 **Mitchie:** "I hate to say this but yes we do."

 **Shane:** "I know we can't do that but that doesn't mean I can't.." He finished his sentence in a demonstration by drawing circles on her spot, causing her to arch up against him. Pretty much answering his request.

Caitlyn woke up the next morning, still in Nate's arms. She tried to remember last nights events and couldn't help but smile at the memory. It had been the moment she had waited for the past years and no matter how much she tried to tell herself if was a dream, all she had to do was look up at the man holding his arm around her to know it was all true. The deep conversation about their early years, the longing looks, the inching closer and closer and finally all the waiting, anticipation, wondering, what if's were all answered as his lips touched hers. Afterwards there was no talking of regrets or mistakes, just enjoying the moment they were in.

Caitlyn was brought back to life when the body around her came back to life, causing her to sit straight in the couch next to him.

 **Nate:** "Morning."

 **Caitlyn:** "Morning."

There was just this silence around them, neither of them knowing what to say in the daylight of things. There might not have been any regrets last night, but no matter what either of them felt somethings needed to be fingered out. Caitlyn knowing that there was nowhere out of this situation without someone getting hurt, which got her starting to feel the anxiety creep in.

 **Nate:** "So last night.." He started off, not sure how to continue.

 **Caitlyn:** "Yeah.. that was.." She started off and neither she knew how to get past this awkward beginning.

 **Nate:** "I need you to know that I don.." He got cut off by Jason entering the room. They gave eachother a look that put the conversation on hold for the time being.

 **Jason:** "Morning guys!" He greeted in his usual chipper voice. "I was gonna make some breakfast, you guys want anything?" He asked as he walked over towards the kitchen.

 **Caitlyn:** "I could eat something, what is on the menu?" She asked him as she tried to get mind of the ending of Nate's interrupted sentence.

 **Jason:** "What ever you want, I make it all." She turned to Nate in disbelief and wanting to know her best option. Nate just nodded in agreement to his brothers words causing Caitlyn to smile and joining Jason in the kitchen.

 **Nate:** "I'll go tell the lovebirds about breakfast." He told them as he walked over to the guest room where Mitchie and Caitlyn were stationed. He couldn't really decide if he was surprised or not that Mitchie wasn't there. Maybe a little disappointed, they did have the purity rings after all. He loved Shane with Mitchie and knows how good she is for him, but that didn't change the fact that it angered him that his brother may had broken their beliefs last night.

Knocking on Shane's bedroom door, waiting for an answer before opening.

 **Nate:** "Jason's making breakfast." was all he could say.

 **Shane:** "We'll be right there." He said before Nate closed the door. He looked over at Mitchie who had a blush on her face from having his brother walk in on them in bed together. "You know he will yell at me because he thinks we slept together right?"

 **Mitchie:** "Sorry." She said softly. "Actually I'm not really that sorry." She grinned and he smirked to that. "You know what that smirk does to me." She whined.

 **Shane:** "Happy to hear that. Oh, trust me I know." He says above a whisper as he kisses her passionately. "But Jason is making breakfast and we are gonna need all the energy we can collect today." He said before getting of the bed and Mitchie whining at this before following suit and found his shirt of the floor and putting it on. "That's not fair."

 **Mitchie:** "What is?"

 **Shane:** "You look better in my clothes than I do." He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips.

 **Mitchie:** "That's just because you look much better without them." She teased him with her lips close to his before walking to the door. "I'm hungry and need to change so can you survive without me for 5 minutes?"

 **Shane:** "I think I can manage that." He said before she sneaked out the door towards her own room. He knew she was never gonna sleep in their guest room as long as she's staying at their place, he wouldn't let her. Not after last night, she was all he wanted and nothing was ever gonna change that.

 **And there it is... I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more chapters!**

 **Love S**


	5. The other woman

**I'm here with chapter 5 and I've been on a roll lately with some of my stories. I hope you will take a look at some of my other stories, especially 'Not what I expected' that will share a sequel with this story! Yes a crossover, I'm looking forward to it.**

Nate entered the kitchen all stiff and awkward, Caitlyn instantly thinking it had all to do with her and their shared the moment last night. Which was why she never questioned his look, but that didn't keep Jason from wondering.

 **Jason:** "What's with the look man?"

 **Nate:** "Oh.. Just walked in on Shane and Mitchie. Not how I planned on starting this day."

 **Caitlyn:** "Were they.. you know doing it or?"

 **Nate:** "No! Thank god for that."

 **Caitlyn:** "Then what exactly did you walk in on?"

 **Nate:** "I'm pretty sure that they had last night though.."

 **Caitlyn:** "How would you know that? Just because they were in bed together doesn't mean that they had sex."

 **Nate:** "The fact that I think that Mitchie was naked may be pretty convincing."

 **Caitlyn:** "Oh.."

 **Nate:** "Yeah.."

After that they were all silent, until Shane broke it by saying good morning to everyone.

 **Shane:** "What's with the looks?"

 **Nate:** "Really you are gonna go down that road?"

 **Shane:** "Look, I know what you think and it's not like that. Okay?"

 **Nate:** "It sure looked like it man."

 **Shane:** "Well we didn't and no matter what you think that's the truth."

 **Nate:** "Fine.."

 **Shane:** "Good."

There was once again a silence around them, this time being Mitchie breaking it.

 **Mitchie:** "Morning" There was this tension between Shane and Nate, she knew exactly what it was about. "Can you guys just get over it, nothing happened so just let it go Nate." She simply said before kissing Shane on the cheek and sitting down next to Caitlyn at the table.

Nate muttered something as he sat down at the edge of the table and then Shane across from me. With another minute of silence before Jason had everything on the table, there was a whole spread and Caitlyn and I were more than impressed.

 **Caitlyn:** "You weren't kidding when you said anything."

 **Jason:** "I never joke about breakfast, the most important meal of the day."

 **Mitchie:** "Well a girl could get used to this.."

 **Shane:** "Reconsidering the dorm already?"

 **Mitchie:** "No, but I might come over every morning just for this."

 **Shane:** "What about me?"

 **Mitchie:** "Well you are just a plus." She laughed and Caitlyn adored how easy they were with eachother.

 **Shane:** "I'm hurt Mitch, really hurt." He said overly dramatic with his and over his heart, getting some laugher from everyone, even Nate.

 **Mitchie:** "You know I love you."

 **Shane:** "I love you too."

 **Jason:** "Okay, stop the flirting and let's eat!"

He didn't have to say it again as they all started to devour the setup in front on them. There were pancakes with all the toppings you could wish for, chocolate, berries of different kinds, jam, cream and syrup. Toast, a fruit plate with more than enough for the five of them to last all week. Juices and milk. What ever you could possibly want was right there on the table.

After breakfast Mitchie and Caitlyn were in their room getting ready for the day ahead of them.

 **Caitlyn:** "So nothing happened last night? Cause Nate said he thought you might had been naked.."

 **Mitchie:** "Something might have happened." Caitlyn's face went into chock. "We didn't have sex Cait, I mean it."

 **Caitlyn:** "Then what happened?"

Mitchie told her what happened and Caitlyn couldn't help the big grin appearing on her face. Mitchie decided to turn the tables on her by asking about her night.

 **Mitchie:** "So you and Nate.. Anything happened between you last night?"

 **Caitlyn:** "No, why do you ask?" She didn't want to say anything before talking about it with Nate first.

 **Mitchie:** "When we came home last night you were both asleep in eachother's arms looking way to cosy and comfortable."

 **Caitlyn:** "Just fell asleep watching a movie, nothing else. He has a girlfriend you remember her right, Dana?"

 **Mitchie:** "Oh.. her, right. She hasn't been to see him since camp and he doesn't really talk about her. Like at all."

 **Caitlyn:** "That doesn't mean she isn't there." She was kind of sad in her voice but wanting to move on. "I'm gonna take a shower, see you in a bit."

 **Mitchie:** "I'm gonna go by school to get my dorm key and some information, but we'll go shopping later okay? I need something for the first official day."

 **Caitlyn:** "Sounds good, just text me when you leave school."

 **Mitchie:** "Of course." She said before Caitlyn closed the bathroom door and Mitchie fixed the last of her makeup before going to find the guys.

Jason were in his room as he's been most of the time since he got back, Nate was finishing of in the kitchen with Shane. It seemed so natural seeing them there doing housework and she being there with them, nothing special or famous about what was right in front of her.

 **Shane:** "Don't you look good."

 **Mitchie:** "Well I want to make a good impression at school when I go and get my schedule and dorm key. I figured I'd get it over with so I have the rest of the week to hang with you guys until I officially move in." Shane walking over to her.

 **Shane:** "Sure you don't just wanna live here instead of the dorm? I'll miss waking up next to you." He said kissing her sweetly.

 **Mitchie:** "I'm sure I'll be staying here from time to time, I just want some sort of normal collage experience the first year at least."

 **Shane:** "So next year you'll skip the dorms?" He was hopeful

 **Mitchie:** "Calm down tiger, I haven't even started my first class yet. We can talk about that after christmas okay?"

 **Shane:** "But that is so far away.." He whined.

 **Nate:** "You know with all the work and then tour in the spring next semester will be right around the corner." He tried to get Shane to stop his whining.

 **Shane:** "Fine, but I'm holding you to christmas to talk about it."

 **Mitchie:** "I promise. Well I'm out see you guys later."

 **Shane:** "Want some company?"

 **Mitchie:** "I would love to but bringing my super famous pop star boyfriend to campus isn't a 'normal' way to begin this year." She kissed him goodbye before heading out the door.

Walking around New York was amazing, all the people, the buildings and the fashion. She had never really been that into the newest fashion trends but with all the designer shops along the streets got her a bit excited and she couldn't wait to treat herself to some designer dresses, bags and shoes. After walking around for a while longer she started to navigate her way over to campus and the main office. She found it after only having to ask for directions once. At the desk there was a young woman in her twenties looking through some papers.

 **Mitchie:** "Hi, I'm here to pick up my dorm key and some course schedule."

 **Woman:** "Id please." She said not even looking up from her desk.

 **Mitchie:** "Of course, here." Once she read the name on her id she typed it into the computer and got all her information that she would need. Taking a second look at the picture on her driver's license and then up at her.

 **Woman:** "You are Mitchie Torres."

 **Mitchie:** "Yes, at least that's what my parents named me." She giggled.

 **Woman:** "I mean you are Mitchie Torres, you're Shane Gray's girlfriend."

 **Mitchie:** "That is me yeah."

 **Woman:** "I saw the competition on tv, you and shane singing together is so beautiful. You are like the perfect couple."

 **Mitchie:** "Thank you"

 **Woman:** "Are you releasing an album soon? I can't wait for it."

 **Mitchie:** "I don't have plans on recording anything right now, I just want to go to school for the time being and I'll see what happens."

 **Woman:** "Oh, well I'd love to hear your songs on the radio some day."

 **Mitchie:** "Thank you."

 **Woman:** "Well here is your schedule and your key, I hope to see you are Mitchie."

 **Mitchie:** "You too.. uhmm.. Sorry I don't know your name."

 **Woman:** "I'm Lauren."

 **Mitchie:** "Nice to meet you Lauren." She said before making her way out of the office and towards the dorms.

 _Well that was not the most normal start of this school year_ , she thought as she walked across the quad.

BACK AT THE PENTHOUSE

Shane was in the music room working on some new material, Jason still in his room talking to Ella. Which left Nate and Caitlyn alone and able to talk about their kiss the previous night. They were in the guest room so neither Shane or Jason would interrupt them again.

 **Nate:** "I never meant for that to happen last night."

 **Caitlyn:** "Me either, but it did happen Nate."

 **Nate:** "I know and I can't say I totally regret it." He admitted, starring at the floor.

 **Caitlyn:** "But still you do." She could hear how her voice sounded all sad and broken, she didn't like that.

 **Nate:** "I didn't mean it like that, but it's just.." He took a breath. "Dana." He said and sat down next to Caitlyn on the bed.

 **Caitlyn:** "I know you have a girlfriend Nate.. God does it make me a horrible person for not really caring?" She said, burying her face in her hands.

 **Nate:** "No, but it makes me a jerk for not really caring right now." His words got her attention and she looked up at him and it only took him a second before connecting their lips once again.

And after that it only took Caitlyn about half a second to return the kiss and him pulling her onto his lap. He laid down pulling her down with him not wanting to break the kiss. The sound of the door bell brought them back to reality and created some space between them. Caitlyn slowly got of him and went to straighten her shirt and fix her hair. When she turned around Nate was gone. She couldn't believe that had just happened, Nate had kissed her again and she couldn't be happier. But the happiness was short lived as she her Nate's voice over by the front door, _'Dana'_

Thankfully she was saved from having to spend time with Dana as Mitchie just texted her that she was ready to hit the stores. She put her shoes on and grabbed a purse before heading out to face the one person she couldn't look in the eyes, Dana.

 **Dana:** "Hi, Caitlyn right?"

 **Caitlyn:** "Yes, that's me. Sorry I can't stay I'm meeting Mitchie to do some shopping. See you guys later." She didn't even look at Nate before walking out the door.

 **Dana:** "I missed you." She told Nate before giving him a peck on the cheek.

 **Nate:** "Missed you too." He couldn't be truly sincerely as the memory of him and Caitlyn only minutes before would leave his mind. Damn, he was so screwed.

As soon as Mitchie could make out Caitlyn's face she knew something was wrong.

 **Mitchie:** "What has he done now?"

 **Caitlyn:** "Who?"

 **Mitchie:** "I wanna guess Nate from the look on your face."

 **Caitlyn:** "Not Nate, well a little Nate. Dana."

 **Mitchie:** "What?"

 **Caitlyn:** "Dana stopped by today to surprise Nate."

 **Mitchie:** "Oh.."

 **Caitlyn** "I knew she existed I just didn't really believe it before."

 **Mitchie:** "He will get over her soon, you just see."

 **Caitlyn:** "What are you up to?"

 **Mitchie:** "Oh, nothing."

 **Caitlyn:** "Mitchie?!"

Mitchie just laughed it off as they entered their first stop of the day, Chanel.

After about two more hours of shopping they had made it to Louis Vuitton, Tiffany's, Gucci, Dolce Gabbana, Escada, Zara, Tommy Hilfiger and Jimmy Choo and now their hands were full and took a cab back to the Penthouse. The best therapy for a bruised heart is shopping.

 **I have so much I want to happen in this story so I had to write it all down and I'm in such a roll on this story so I'm gonna start writing a new chapter right away. Hope you liked it! R &R**

 **Love S.**


	6. Get your party on

**Here is another chapter for you guys. I'm ready to start steering in this plot and things will start to change up a bit, I wouldn't be a drama-buff if I didn't! Enjoy!**

The days had past and it was now Saturday. The boys had decided to throw an 'End of summer' party, their manager had fixed everything up. They had this amazing place at Long Beach it had everything you could need for a summer party, the big open spaces, couches, bar and of course a pool. It couldn't be an End of summer party without a pool, at least that's what Shane kept telling her. They were there a while before all the guests were gonna arrive. They had all taken up some of the rooms upstairs that was off limit for the other guests, they had decided to make the most of the mansion they had rented and were staying the night. The girls, this included Dana, started to look around the house and they were all chocked wen they reached the backyard which held the pool area. It was stunning with all the lights hanging around they could just imagine how beautiful it would look at night.

 **Woman:** "They did a good job right?" The voice startled them but they soon recovered when they saw who it was behind them.

 **Mitchie:** "Aaah, Ella!" She screamed as she and Caitlyn rushed over to give her a big hug.

 **Jason:** "A group hug without me.. Should I be upset?"

 **Ella:** "Jason!" it was her time to scream and she jumped into his arms and he happily spun her around. "I missed you" She said once he put her back down on the ground.

 **Jason:** "I missed you too." And without even thinking he kissed her right in front of the girls who couldn't stop the whistling and screaming at the scene that had just evolved right before their eyes.

 **Caitlyn:** "Way to go Jason!"

All the commotion got the other guys attention and made their way out back only to find Jason and Ella totally making out. They walked over to the girls who were still standing in aww watching.

 **Shane:** "They don't waste any time do they?"

 **Mitchie:** "Shut up, it's beautiful and romantic."

 **Shane:** "Oh trust me you haven't see romantic yet love." He whispered in her ear as he held her from behind and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Just wait for when I ask you to marry me." She turned around in his arms for that comment.

 **Mitchie:** "When you ask me what now?" She asked so loud that even Jason and Ella was brought back to reality.

 **Shane:** "When I ask you to marry me and believe me when I tell you that it will happen Mitch. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to for that matter. I love you Michelle Victoria Torres, Forever and Always."

 **Mitchie:** "I love you too." was all she could say to that other than kiss him, this time they got the whistling and shouting before breaking up.

 **Nate:** "Okay let's stop this love-fest and get ready for the party." He gave Shane a look which reminded him of something and he took Mitchie's hand and walk over to some of the lounge furnisher.

 **Shane:** "So the boys and I have talked and we wanted to ask if you would perform something tonight. I mean only if you want to, we will be doing some songs as well."

 **Mitchie:** "Are you serious? Of course I will!" She answered as she through her arms around Shane's neck and kissing him.

 **Jason:** "I take that as a yes?" he asked from the other side of the pool.

 **Mitchie:** "Did you think the answer would be anything else?" She answered with the biggest smile on her face.

 **Jason:** "I don't know." He laughed as he walked over to the bar that was set up at the end of the pool and Mitchie turned her attention back to Shane.

 **Mitchie:** "Oh god.. What am I gonna sing?" She started to panic and stood up walking back and forth.

 **Shane:** "I know you have a lot of songs in that little book of yours. I may have overheard a few over the past week."

 **Mitchie:** "You've been spying on me?"

 **Shane:** "I wouldn't call it spying.. More observing in secret."

 **Mitchie:** "That doesn't sound creepy at all." She giggled a little at this.

 **Shane:** "You love me anyway."

 **Mitchie:** "That I do.." She whispered before kissing him and running away upstairs to get ready for the night.

In about an hour people started to fill the place up and you could feel the joy in the air. Ella was helping Mitchie with her bikini and almost dropped the strings when Caitlyn walk out of the bathroom in her bright yellow bikini that sat exactly in the right places to make her look just perfect.

 **Ella:** "You look hot Cait!"

 **Mitchie:** "If that doesn't get Nate's attention I don't know what will."

 **Caitlyn:** "Why thank you dear friends of mine." She laughed before walking over to the bed where her white coverup's were laying right next to Mitchie's black one.

 **Ella:** "Wait I thought that Nate was dating that Dana girl from Camp Star?"

 **Mitchie:** "He is.. but I personally think that Nate and Caitlyn would make a way better couple."

 **Caitlyn:** "And you are not biased at all?"

 **Mitchie:** "Maybe a little but that doesn't change the fact that it's true." She said as she pulled her coverup on.

 **Ella:** "I have to agree, I always thought you would get together years ago at our first year at camp before the boys got famous and all that."

 **Caitlyn:** "Well you're not the only one." She admitted

 **Ella:** "Lets go test out these bikinis ladies." She said before dragging them out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Mitchie:** "How do you try out a bikini?" She laughed as the descended the staircase.

Once they reached the bottom and located the boys they had already spotted them and they looked speechless.

 **Ella:** "And that is how you try out a bikini ladies." The girls just giggled at this and made their way over to guys. "Liking what you see there?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. His only response was closing the distance between them and placing his lips on hers.

 **Mitchie:** "This is what I call making an entrance."

 **Shane:** "I second that." He kissed her sweetly for only a second.

After some mingling, bathing and just having fun it was time for Mitchie's performance.

 **Nate:** "So are you ready Mitchie?"

 **Mitchie:** "I'm kind of nervous actually."

 **Shane:** "No need to be nervous, you will be amazing as always."

 **Nate:** "Yeah Mitchie, just take a breath. You'll be great." He offered a hug before walking towards the stage that had been set up in the yard. "Hey everyone and thank you so much for coming and celebrating the end of summer with us!" Here were a lot of screams and shouting. "This year we have a surprise for you guys and I would like for my friend to get up here and help us get this party started. Mitchie Torres everyone!" She walked up on stage giving Nate another hug before taking the mic from him and looking at the DJ to get her music started. She was lucky that Caitlyn had mixed music for some of her songs over the summer. The music started and all the nerves she had felt before this disappeared as she sang out the first words.

 _'_ _I saw you looking over_

 _Now I see you moving this way_

 _Pushing through the crowd_

 _Like you got something to say, yeah_

 _But you couldn't walk_

 _Cause the music's taking over your feet_

 _I can tell by your toes_

 _That you're rocking to this beat_

 _You gotta dance till you ache_

 _Till you drop, till you break_

 _Free your soul, let me see you shake_

 _One by one we're stealing the stage_

 _Here we come, so get out of our way_

 _It won't be long till the summers gone_

 _Get your party on, so we'll sing along_

 _Hold on tight, it's a crazy night_

 _Get your party on, so we'll scream it out loud_

 _Yeah'_

As they stood there listening to Mitchie, Caitlyn couldn't help but wonder where Dana had disappeared to.

 **Caitlyn:** "Where's Dana?" She asked Nate so nobody else could hear her.

 **Nate:** "She had some friends coming she wanted to catch up with." He answered her simply, knowing that wasn't the reason behind the question.

 **Caitlyn:** "So she's not here?" She had this look on her that made his heart melt.

 **Nate:** "She is here somewhere, why are you looking at me like that?"

 **Caitlyn:** "We never finished that conversation earlier this week."

 **Nate:** "Caitlyn.."

 **Caitlyn:** "Upstairs in five." She whispered in his ear before walking inside the house.

 **Nate:** " _You are so gonna be the death of me_ " he said under his breath.

Just as he was making his way inside he saw Dana over by some couches with some girlfriends of her. She noticed him and excused herself and walked over to him.

 **Dana:** "Hey babe." She said and kissed his cheek.

 **Nate:** "Hey." He didn't put much of an effort in even trying to sound happy.

 **Dana:** "What's wrong?"

 **Nate:** "Nothing."

 **Dana:** "It's something, just tell me."

 **Nate:** "Well I'm kind of pissed."

 **Dana:** "At me?" The no answer she got was a clear yes in her opinion. "What did I do?"

 **Nate:** "Um, I don't know I throw a party and I haven't even seen you all night!"

 **Dana:** "I told you I was just catching up with some of my friends from New York. You said it was fine."

 **Nate:** "Well yes for a while not the whole night!" He hadn't even realized that he was yelling. "You are always not here even when you are."

 **Dana:** "You are the one who's been some place else ever since camp!" Now she was yelling. She didn't want to be the only guilt part when he was acting just the same.

 **Nate:** "I can't do this right now." He started to walk towards the stairs. He heard Dana call after him wanting the last word but he just kept walking.

Caitlyn was at top of the stairs and had heard everything.

 **Caitlyn:** "You okay?"

 **Nate:** "I will be soon." He said and pulled her in for a kiss and walked her backwards to the bedroom he had required for the night.

Opening the door, letting them inside and closing it behind them. within a few seconds he had her pinned up against the door kissing her fiercely. This is what he needed, her.

DOWNSTAIRS

Mitchie finished the song and could hear yelling form inside and noticed Dana and Nate fighting, not wanting that to draw to much attention she started another song.

I knew where I was going when you left the room

You're the kinda guy that makes me want to

Follow through to you

I've been trying to leave you for the longest time

The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy

 _'_ _I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it_

 _I wanna crash_

 _I wanna fall_

 _I wanna be somewhere in the middle._

 _Somewhere in the middle_

 _Something_

 _It's better than nothing_

 _I just need a little_

 _I just need a little cause I_

 _Don't wanna be nowhere_

 _But somethings makin' me go there_

 _Somewhere in the middle with you_

 _I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it'_

 **Who knew Nate was the cheating kind? I know some of you might hate me for that one since I too think that Nate is just the sweetest guy but I needed something scandalous so there is it. I hope you have faith in me to restore his good-boy image. Let me know what you think!**

 **Love S.**


	7. Rein-check?

**And I'm back with another chapter! It feels like all I've been doing this weekend is write which feels amazing and I realized how much I missed it.**

It had been over a week since Mitchie and Caitlyn had started school and had moved out of the penthouse and into their dorms. Even if they went to different schools Mitchie and Caitlyn had setup to meet every Wednesday to catch up and study, to have some centered time, just the two of them talking about life, school, boys and music. So this Wednesday was their weekly catching up time at Starbucks on 1500 Broadway.

 **Mitchie:** "It's only been a week and I'm already slammed with schoolwork!"

 **Caitlyn:** "It's not that bad, I mean I only have three theory class. The perks of being a dance major I guess."

 **Mitchie:** "Oh you are so lucky. I have five courses I think I'm already behind in and I've only had one lecture on each. Then I have music theory, piano, choir and let's not forget about the private singing class.. I have to work out this amazing song to perform next week and my mind is blank on lyrics."

 **Caitlyn:** "Why not go with something you've already done? or a cover? I mean you do a mean Beyoncé."

 **Mitchie:** "It has to be original and I don't wanna recycle my own material."

 **Caitlyn:** "They wont know that."

 **Mitchie:** "No but it would feel right."

 **Caitlyn:** "You are way to good girl, you need to just let go and have some fun and forget about responsibilities for a day."

 **Mitchie:** "Since when are you the spokesperson for reckless and bad behavior?"

 **Caitlyn:** "I'm not the good girl you think I am Mitch."

 **Mitchie:** "I knew it!"

 **Caitlyn:** "Knew what?"

 **Mitchie:** "Something totally happened between you and Nate at the 'End of Summer-party' didn't it?"

 **Caitlyn:** "How the hell did you figure that out?"

 **Mitchie:** "Well I saw you two talking while I was singing and then you walked upstairs and after Nate's big fight with Dana he went upstairs as well and we never saw either of you more that night. So care to explain what happened?"

Caitlyn let everything spill, from the innocent kiss on the couch and the next day when they were gonna talk about it but ended up in a hot and heavy make out session until Dana's surprise visit to the party where they almost didn't stop.

 **Mitchie:** "Wow.. I never would have guessed that!"

 **Caitlyn:** "Well I never pictured myself as the other woman but since Nate haven't broken up with her yet this feeling keep making it self at home inside of me."

 **Mitchie:** "Why hasn't he? Broken up with her I mean. It's been like two weeks."

 **Caitlyn:** "That's what I wanna know, he keeps telling me he's gonna do it but you can see how well that is going."

 **Mitchie:** "Why don't you just give him an ultimatum? You or her?"

 **Caitlyn:** "I don't want to have to force him to choose me. Plus this whole sneaking around is so hot."

 **Mitchie:** "Caitlyn!" They both laughed.

Back in on campus Mitchie had finally gotten a hold of an empty music room to work over her song for class next week. After rewriting the lyrics a few times she put the pencil down and started to play on the black and white keys in front of her.

 _'_ _My state of mind has finally_

 _got the best of me_

 _I need you next to me_

 _I'll try to find a way that I_

 _could get to you_

 _Just wanna get to you_

 _The world I see is perfect now,_

 _you're all around_

 _With you I can breathe_

 _Until you're mine, I have to find_

 _A way to fill this hole inside_

 _I can't survive without you here_

 _by my side_

 _Until you're mine, not gonna be_

 _Even close to complete_

 _I won't rest until you're mine_

 _Mine..._

 _Alone inside, I can only hear_

 _your voice_

 _Ringing through the noise_

 _Can't fight my mind, keeps on_

 _coming back to you_

 _Always back to you_

 _Wanted something out of reach_

 _It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah_

 _Until you're mine, I have to find_

 _A way to fill this hole inside_

 _I can't survive without you here by_

 _my side_

 _Until you're mine, not gonna be_

 _Even close to complete_

 _I won't rest until you're mine_

 _Mine..._

 _Just stop wondering_

 _If we were meant to be_

 _Forget about fate and just hold me_

 _I'm ready to begin_

 _The waiting has to end_

 _Right now, today_

 _I've gotta find a way_

 _Mine..._

 _Until you're_

 _Mine..._

 _Until you're mine, I have to find_

 _A way to fill this hole inside_

 _I can't survive without you here by_

 _my side_

 _Until you're mine, not gonna be_

 _Even close to complete_

 _I won't rest until you're mine_

 _Mine..._

 _My state of mind has finally got the_

 _best of me,_

 _I need you next to me...'_

Applauds from the door startled her.

 **Mitchie:** "What are you doing here?" She asked getting up from the piano bench.

 **Shane:** "I wanted to see if my beautiful and talented girlfriend wanted to grab some dinner?" He took her hands in his.

 **Mitchie:** "I would love to but I have all this work to do, I just have so much going on right now. Rein-check?" She asked with true sadness in her eyes.

 **Shane:** "Of course. Anything I can help you with? Being a musician and all famous?"

 **Mitchie:** "Well you could help me figure out why this song isn't really working. I don't have time to write a whole new one so."

 **Shane:** "Let's look at the music and I'll see what I can do."

They spent a couple of hours working on the song and forgot about eating at all. When they finally finished they walk across the street from her dorm to a small café and had a sweet little date after all.

 **Mitchie:** "We suck at matchmaking by the way.."

 **Shane:** "I know, but I don't think Nate and Dana will be together that much longer so soon you can start showing your matchmaking skills."

 **Mitchie:** "Why do you think they are breaking up?"

 **Shane:** "There's been this tension between them since their fight at the party and he keeps going off making secret phone calls. Something is up and I just don't know what it is yet." Mitchie couldn't help but giggle at this.

 **Mitchie:** "I might have some inside information about that."

 **Shane:** "Care to share?"

 **Mitchie:** "Caitlyn." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

 **Shane:** "What about her?"

 **Mitchie:** " n." She made it more clear to him now and he finally got it.

 **Shane:** "No way!" He said a little to loud and got some heads to turn their way.

 **Mitchie:** "Yes way! She told me in strict confidence so don't go saying anything to anyone."

 **Shane:** "Don't worry I wont tell a soul. Wow we really are bad at matchmaking if they have been together for what a week and we had no clue."

 **Mitchie:** "More like two weeks."

 **Shane:** "What? Since before the fight?"

 **Mitchie:** "Yes, apparently there had been an innocent kiss the nigh we found them asleep on the couch together and then things just started to happen."

 **Shane:** "Wow, such a little hypocrite he is. Yelling at me for sharing a bed with my girlfriend when he is cheating on his girlfriend."

 **Mitchie:** "He need to break up with her, like yesterday."

 **Shane:** "Why haven't he?"

 **Mitchie:** "I don't know but apparently sneaking around is hot so.."

 **Shane:** "I did not need to get that picture of him and Caitlyn doing thing in my head."

 **Mitchie:** "Then I wont tell you what more of the juicy details I know."

 **Shane:** "Fine, tell me. I have a feeling I need to know this on some level."

 **Mitchie:** "They may have been closer than us to cross the line."

 **Shane:** "WHAT?" Causing the head to turn again. "Sorry" He told them before sinking further into the booth they were sitting in. "He has officially lost it Mitch."

 **Mitchie:** "You think you can talk some sense into him with letting him know that you know or should I do it?"

 **Shane:** "I can manage and hopefully he will come clean to me cause keeping secrets doesn't come without backlashes."

 **I know this is a little shorter than most chapters but felt like this was a good place to stop and there will be more drama in the next one, that I can promise you.**

 **Love S.**


	8. Gonna get caught

**Finally got my old laptop working and found this chapter all ready to go so I had to publish it! Here you got it, chapter 8. Enjoy RR**

 **.**

It had been two more weeks, Nate still hadn't broken up with Dana and he and Caitlyn was still sneaking around. He was like drugs to her, she knew it was bad for her but she still kept coming back for more each time. She was so mad at him but still couldn't stop, she had to put a deadline on this and knowing she would never hold it up she turned to her best friend to do it for her.

Mitchie: "Are you sure about this Caitlyn?" She asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

Caitlyn: "No, but I have to put some sort of limit to all of this. I can't keep loving him in the shadows of their relationship the rest of my life."

Mitchie: "I agree, but this song Cait.. it's a lot." She was amazed of the lyrics her friend had written.

Caitlyn: "I know but it's all I need to say if he doesn't tell Dana.. by this weekend."

Mitchie: "Okay." Was all she could say.

Now there was no turning back now.

* * *

Mitchie was in her dorm working on the all to many papers and songs she needed for school, she was so overwhelmed. Not really having had to work so much with notes until this summer she was way behind the rest of her class and had to do double the work to catch up, choir.. oh the joy with learning like a million different harmonies at once and let's not forget about the song was coming along thanks to Shane's input earlier last week but it still wasn't as perfect as she wanted it to be and it was killing her, piano was the only one not bothering her. Now she had started two more courses too, english and art history. Even if she loved both they came with even more work that she couldn't find the time to do. So when her phone lightened up she picked it up sounding annoyed.

Mitchie: "What?"

Shane: "What's wrong?" He was concerned.

Mitchie: "Nothing, I just have so much to do and no time to do it. I don't even have time to shower."

Shane: "It can't be that bad, you just need to take your mind of it for like an hour to be able to think more clearly. It's what I do when I get stuck writing a song."

Mitchie: "This is not like writing a song Shane, well I am writing a song but I have so much other stuff to do too."

Shane: "Come on, one hour is all I ask for." He pleaded.

Mitchie: "I told you I don't have an hour and if I did I would spend it on taking a shower and sleep!" She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she was so tired and stressed.

Shane: "Thanks for letting me know where I stand on you list of priorities." He was more upset then concerned at this point.

Mitchie: "It's not like that Shane and you know it. I just have so much on my plate right now, I thought you would understand."

Shane: "I do, but no matter how much I had going on last year I at least made time to talk to you."

Mitchie: "Don't turn this around Shane! Your fans can gladly wait if you're running five minutes last, my professors won't. If I can't keep up I'm gonna fail my classes!"

Shane: "Well just let me know when you have time for me then I guess!" He yelled back before hanging up.

Wait, did that just happened?

* * *

Nate was avoiding Dana, he needed to end it but he just didn't know how. He'd never done that before, sure he had dated girls but this was the first time he was breaking up with someone. He's phone brought him away from his thoughts.

Nate: "Mitchie?" He said confused.

Mitchie: "Hey Nate." She answered low.

Nate: "What's wrong Mitch?"

Mitchie: "I'm not sure.. I don't know if we just had a fight or if he actually broke up with me" She had tears in her eyes.

Nate: "I'm sure it was only a fight, you guys will work it out. You're meant to be."

Mitchie: "I don't know Nate, you didn't hear his voice."

Nate: "Mitchie, he loves you. You know that he does."

Mitchie: "I know it just.. I don't know, I have a bad feeling."

Nate: "I will keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, okay?"

Mitchie: "Thanks Nate. So speaking of stupid.. When are you breaking up with Dana?"

Nate: "I kind of guessed that Caitlyn had told you."

Mitchie: "Yeah, she did and you have to make a move before you lose her for good you know?"

Nate: "I know, I just don't know how."

Mitchie: "Nate, you just have to do it. If you don't I have a song for you, from Cait." She added the later after a few seconds.

Nate: "How bad is it?"

Mitchie: "The song is really good but it's a lot Nate."

Nate: "That bad?"

Mitchie: "She really likes you and every day you are still with Dana is killing her. Why haven't you just done it already?"

Nate: "I've planned to so many times and I don't know what happens but I just don't want to hurt her and I can't do it."

Mitchie: "You have to choose Dana or Caitlyn. Which one do you want more?"

Nate: "I.. I" He was quiet for a moment "Caitlyn, it's always been Caitlyn."

Mitchie: "Then fix this before it's to late."

Nate: "I will, thank you. And Mitchie everything will be okay."

Mitchie: "Thanks Nate, talk to you later."

Nate: "Yeah, bye Mitch."

Okay, you can do this Nate. You can do this.

* * *

After checking of two assignments of her to do list she was focusing on her songs for class only to be interrupted by her google alert on the band.

'Shane Grey back to his old ways?

Is Shane Grey, the front man of Connect 3, back to his bad boy ways? Earlier tonight he was spotted at Club static with his old crew for the first time since spring last year. He has been keeping out of the spotlight since he got his act together after meeting current girlfriend Mitchie Torres. So is there trouble in paradise for the young couple or is Grey off his god guy wagon?'

There were pictures attached of Shane and four other guys entering the club and another from inside of him doing body shots of some blond girl, making tears fall down her face. She hated him, at this exact moment she truly hated him.

She spent the rest of the night making up with all these different scenarios of his night until Caitlyn called.

Caitlyn: "Are you okay?"

Mitchie: "No, not really."

Caitlyn: "You want me to come over?"

Mitchie: "No, you don't need too. Just keep my mind of it."

Caitlyn: "Okay.. Nate broke up with Dana."

Mitchie: "Finally! So are you guys like official now or?"

Caitlyn: "No, not for a little while. Just for the whole Dana thing to blow over since there has been some rumors about them dating and Nate wanna spear some of Dana's feelings about the breakup."

Mitchie: "Wise.."

Caitlyn: "You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

Mitchie: "Yes, I just don't wanna think about him and that blond and.." She broke down once again.

Caitlyn: "It's gonna be okay Mitchie, just talk to him tomorrow and work this whole thing out."

Mitchie: "Yeah, I know. It still hurts."

Caitlyn: "I know, it will be okay. right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Mitchie: "Yeah.. right."

They said their goodbye before hanging up. Mitchie saw a few other articles out but closed her computer before reading any of them and getting ready for bed. She was not gonna let the gossip swing her mind before she talked to Shane in the morning.

.

It didn't really happen in the morning, it was more in the afternoon while Mitchie was on her way to her last class. Shane found her walking across the quad from her piano class.

Shane: "Hi."

Mitchie: "Hi? Really that's how you wanna start this?" It was much harder than she planned to say it.

Shane: "I'm sorry okay, what do you want me to say?"

Mitchie: "Something other than 'hi' and 'I'm sorry' for starters. Actually for starters get a time machine and don't be an ass and an idiot." She didn't even notice her voice raising.

Shane: "I can't do that okay? and I didn't do anything wrong!"

Mitchie: "Nothing wrong? Seriously? what do you call getting wasted and doing bodyshots and god knows what with some blonde bimbo!?"

Shane: "Mitchie.." He pleaded. Looking around causing her to do the same and finding that they've drawn quite a crowd.

Mitchie: "No Shane, I can't do this." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm done." She said and walked away and she could hear Shane call out after her.

.

This wasn't her plan, this was not what she wanted was it? Breaking up? Just walking away? From them? From him?

She was like a zombie for the rest of the day, like she was on auto-pilot. When she sent to Sleepy that night she had another song done, not sure how it go there but she summer it up to feelings and getting them on paper.

.

You reeled me in with your smile

You made me melt with your voice

Now I've been gone now for awhile

Just to find that I'm your seventh choice

.

And I don't wanna pay the cost,

But it'd be best if you get lost...

Cause we know you'll never change!

.

Don't say that you need me

And don't play these games with my mind

You better get outta my head

Cause your wasting your time

And don't say it's forever

And don't play cause you had your shot

You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught

.

You promised me all of your time

I guess I'm not the only one

But see it's my heart on the line...this time

I'm your number one or I'm gone

.

Don't say that you need me

And don't play these games with my mind

You better get outta my head

Cause your wasting your time

And don't say it's forever

And don't play cause you had your shot

You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught..

.

 **Hope you guys likes it!**

 **Love S.**


End file.
